Head Over Heels
by Invisia
Summary: Lizzie Lestrange was sat by the lake, mulling over life, when two time-travellers fall from the sky. Now she has to deal with an annoying Malfoy who is a bigger git than the one she already had, and a bushy-haired lioness who is intent on stealing the love of her life from her... Time travel, Voldemione.


**A/N: **So this was written for xabandonedaccountx's '100 Prompts' challenge. Hope you enjoy and all that... I know, I know I should really be working on 'Realigning', but I got major writer's block... so, yeah... Anyway, without further ado, here is _Head Over Heels_!

**Disclaimer: **Hey, guess what? I don't own Harry Potter- now who saw that coming? All of you? Aw...

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Day Two Strangers Fell From the Sky**

_Prompt 95, A Strange Question_

* * *

I don't like a lot of things.

For example, I don't like brown bread or peanuts or orange juice. I don't like puppy dogs or werewolves or rude people. I don't like Slytherins (well, except for one, but that's a whole other story), my dormmates or people telling me to 'look where I'm going'. I'm sorry to disappoint you people, but I am practically blind and therefore cannot 'look where I'm going'. I also do not like it when people fall from the sky and onto my head.

Yeah, that's right, you heard me correctly. I must say, at the time, I thought it was the weirdest thing to ever happen to me, but I was wrong. It was just the start of a whole lot of strange occurrences, which made for the best year or so of my life.

So, maybe I should start at the beginning, the day that two strangers fell from the sky.

* * *

I sighed, sitting on the rock by the lake where I did most of my homework. Toady had been... terrible. Absolutely terrible. My dormmates had picked on me for my eyesight (or lack of it), Slytherins had jinxed me in the halls, I blew things up in lessons and fell down the stairs several times. Of course, that's a normal day for me. The worst thing was messing up in front of my crush.

He's a year older than me, head boy and in Slytherin, but I can't hate him. He's so kind and courteous to everyone, and stops his own housemates from hexing the younger kids, no matter what house they're in. I've never seen him raise his wand to anyone, and he's _super_ popular. I heard that he's also super handsome, too, but I wouldn't know. I am not one of those girls who goes for the best-looking guy around. No siree! I just happen to be charmed by his charming personality... that's bad, isn't it?

Anyway, I was coming out of potions and he was waiting outside the door. Needless to say, I bumped into him, and the stack of books I was carrying tumbled out of my arms and hit the floor. I knelt to pick them up, groping for the covers, when a hand tapped my shoulder and a book was handed to me.

"I don't need your help!" I spat crossly, taking it from the stranger.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be friendly," came the all-too familiar voice, and I froze.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-" I stammered, but he cut me off.

"No, _I'm _sorry," he said bitterly. "Next time I wont help you." With that, he turned pointedly away, leaving me to pick up my books myself.

I know, I'm an idiot, aren't I? Well, I'm sorry, but I hate it when people help me! That is, when they aren't the guy I've been horribly in love with since third year...

So, I was sat on my rock, lost in thought, and it was drizzling. Not that I minded much. I _love _the rain, it's so much better than sunshine. If you ask me, sunshine is overrated. Then, suddenly, I found myself on the floor, two heavy weights crushing me.

"You're impossible!" screamed a girl's voice. "Now look what you've done!"

"It wasn't me, I swear!" cried a second voice, this one male.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a squib, aren't you Malfoy?" the girl's voice came again. _Malfoy? _The voice didn't belong to Abraxas, that much I knew for sure. Then who...?

"Shut up, Granger," said the boy, whom the girl called 'Malfoy'. "Where the hell are we, anyway?"

"You're squishing me, if that helps!" I called breathlessly. After a few muffled cursed and a sharp jab in the ribs, and then the pressure vanished and I was hauled to my feet. "Thanks!" I gasped.

"Yeah, we're sorry about that," the girl said sheepishly. "Well, at least, I am, not sure about him."

I nodded. "It's okay, I guess... Now, mind telling me who the hell you are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl replied, "And this idiot here is Draco Malfoy."

"Mm," I agreed, disbelievingly, "And I'm Rowena Ravenclaw. I want you to tell my why the hell you jest fell from the sky, who you really are, and why you're here!"

"We're who we said we are..." the girl, Hermione as she claims, said quietly. "If you don't mind me asking, what year is this?"

"It's November 1944," I replied. "What an odd question!"

"You're joking, aren't you?" the boy, a Malfoy as he claims to be, says desperately. I shake my head slowly.

"No... Why would I be joking? You two really are strange, you know. You're getting stranger by the minute..."

"That's because we're from the future!" Malfoy exclaimed. "We're from the future and we're in the past and oh this is so messed up-"

"Shut it!" the girl hissed, and I heard a muffled yelp of pain.

"He's pulling my leg, correct?" I asked, turning my head to make it seem as if I was looking between the two of them. "You are not really... from the future, are you? Because that would just be bizarre." It is bizarre enough already! I mean, these two obviously need mental help. Maybe I ought to take them to the hospital wing...

"Yes, we are..." Hermione said, but paused. "Hey, you never told us your name."

"Elizabeth Alicia Lestrange," I replied. The two of them gasped, and I frowned. "What's so shocking?"

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have a brother, would you?" Malfoy asked.

"Yep!" I agreed. "He's in the year above me, and a Slytherin, like me..." I sighed. "I really hate my house. I can't abide my housemates. Half the time I can't abide this school!"

"Well, what house would you like to be put in?" Malfoy asked, sounding disgusted. I frowned, thinking about it.

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor, but I didn't want to let my family down..." I said with a sigh. Now that I think back on it, I made the wrong choice.

"Um, here's a question: what do we do now?" Malfoy asked. Neither myself or the Hermione girl answered. Then an idea struck me.

"We could go to Headmaster Dippet! I'm sure he'd let you stay..."

"I-I'm not sure... I mean, how we will explain it."

"Just tell him the truth," I replied. "He'll introduce you to the school and everything will be alright." I was confident about this choice. I heard whispering and then Hermione spoke.

"Alright. Let's go. Lead the way!" I hesitated.

"Uh, surely you know the way to the Headmaster's office by yourself?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah, but you should take us, and explain things," Hermione replied. I shook my head.

"I'd really rather not. You see, if my housemates saw me with you, everything would end up ten times worse! Besides, the Headmaster would make me look after you, and I-"

"Relax," the other girl said, resting her hand on my shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly. "You can do this." I nodded.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll take you to the Headmaster."

* * *

The next morning I stumbled tiredly into the Great Hall and took my seat right at the very end of the Slytherin table, yawning. It had been past eleven when I had been asked to leave the Headmaster's office last night, and I was exhausted.

After about half an hour, the hall was full of chattering students as they ate their breakfast. I was long finished and now had my head resting on the polished wood my eyes closed. Then Headmaster Dippet stood up to make an announcement, and I sat up straight. I had a feeling what was going to happen next...

"Last night two time-travellers arrived here at Hogwarts!" he announced. "Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger will be staying here for the time being," he chuckled at the terrible pun, "In the houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor, respectively." There was silence for a moment, as everybody (I'm assuming) took in the appearance of the two teens. I couldn't say much for what they looked like, as I couldn't see them at all. Then, the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables burst into applause, and I clapped too, smiling stupidly.

"Also," the Headmaster called, as I felt Malfoy slip into the seat beside me, "I have decided that, since the two know nobody of this time, that two students shall help show them around. One will be Miss Lestrange, as she was the one to find the two travellers." At this, the smile slid off my face. I had to be their guide? Bloody hell! "The other will be our Head Boy, Mr Riddle." Well, that was something to look forwards to, at least! By showing the new kids around, I may be able to cat with Tom! Yes, I know, I really shouldn't fancy the man. I, however, just can't help it! There's no way in hell charming, popular Tom Riddle would ever fall for snappy, blind me.

As breakfast ended, I stood up from my seat and headed out the door. "Hey, you're supposed to be showing me around!" Malfoy called, grabbing at my shoulder to stop me from running off.

"Go ask Tom," I replied irritably, trying to shake him off, but to no avail.

"I can't," he replied. "He's too busy flirting with Granger." I felt my hands clench into fists by my side. He should be flirting with me, not her! I managed to keep my temper in check, however, only sighing.

"Fine!" I spat. "Follow me." I led him out of the door, brimming with anger at the tall, handsome boy and the new girl that he decided to flirt with.

* * *

_Hermione's PoV_

* * *

"The other will be our head boy, Mr Riddle." The short sentence made me freeze. Mr... Riddle? As in, Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort? _Please, God, let him be joking!_

However, as the students left the hall and I spotted the tall, dark-haired, admittedly handsome Slytherin walking over, looking exactly as Harry described, I knew that Dippet had been telling the truth. I gulped, paling considerably.

"Hello," he greeted charmingly, but I could see the interest and evil glimmering in his eyes, even through the mask. I suddenly realised I'd been staring into his eyes- they really are a nice brown, mind you- and shook myself, looking up at him.

"Yes?" I asked politely. He smirked, as if he knew that I'd been destracted by his looks (which I was not! Hermione Granger does not get distracted over hot guys, especially not Dark Lords like Tom effing Riddle!).

"I have to show you to your potions class," Riddle replied. I shook my head.

"I don't need your help! I know my way around perfectly well, thank-you-very-much!" I snapped haughtily, turning to go.

"Alright then," Riddle agreed. "Also, Miss Granger? You have very lovely hair." I shot him a glare over my shoulder. My hair, lovely? Yeah right! I can't even get Ron to notice me, so Riddle must obviously be trying to piss me off.

However, there's still a stray doubt in the back of my mind. _What if he really does like my hair? He's the first boy to do so... Oh, does it really have to be Voldemort giving me the compliments? _I shook my head and quickened my pace. I'd be late for potions if I wasn't careful.

* * *

**A/N: **The strange question was "What year is this?" Hope you liked it, I'm trying out first-person as a change from my usual third. So, reviews, please?


End file.
